<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Laundry Night by midorimortem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706217">Laundry Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/midorimortem/pseuds/midorimortem'>midorimortem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:27:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/midorimortem/pseuds/midorimortem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>According to the weekly schedule, it was Nami and Usopp’s turn to do the laundry. They both find it strange that there’s a pair of pants on Franky’s pile of clothes. Apparently, the cyborg forgot to empty his pockets and what they find inside leaves them both awestruck for days. Franky wonders what's Robin's plan after they reach the end of their adventure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Franky/Nico Robin, Nami &amp; Usopp (One Piece)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Laundry Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy 2021! It's been only 11 days and it's already been one strange year, hasn't it?</p><p>This idea had been stuck on my head since before Chrismas, but my kid threw a glass of water on my old computer during a tantrum because of a nasty allergy and I had to put it on hold.  At first I only planned to have the first part written, but then I kept going and I didn't want to stop.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nami hated cleaning duties with all her might, but it was a common agreement between the crew to take turns on different chores around the ship each week. Sanji was always in charge of cooking and they all agreed Luffy was better off not helping at all, so the work usually got divided within the rest of them. To make things easier, every chore was always done in pairs. Just to make it a little less boring. There was sweeping and mopping the deck three times a week, washing dishes every night, laundry, grocery shopping each week, and from time to time, general maintenance for the Thousand Sunny’s deck and hull.</p><p>Out of all those, Nami had to admit doing the laundry was the least demanding since she only had to pick everyone’s piles of clothes and set them on the washing machines Franky had built back when he’d recently joined the crew. She’d usually separate whites from colors and let the machines do their work, while she had a nice chat with her cleaning buddy or she painted her nails and read a magazine in silence. Thus, whenever she had the chance, Nami would pick to do the laundry without complaints.</p><p>That evening, Usopp had chosen the same chore as her, and they had been gossiping for quite some time while they picked up their crewmates’ clothes from their rooms and placed them within a large wicker basket that he carried around to the laundry room. Nami enjoyed her friend’s presence a lot, and she had to admit he was her favorite cleaning buddy only after Robin. He was good at conversation and he always had nice fashion advice for her to pick on their next stop in a nearby town.</p><p>“How do you want to split it this time?” He said, opening the basket and trying not to take a sniff at it. Combined, all of their clothes smelled really bad.</p><p>“I’ll do Robin, Sanji, Carrot, Chopper, Brook’s and mine, of course.” She said. </p><p>“Then I’ll take Luffy, Zoro, Franky, Jinbei’s and my own… Hey!” Usopp recounted and frowned afterwards. “You’re leaving me the big ones and the stinky ones!”</p><p>“I have to do the girls’ clothes, you know that. And I have to see if Chopper’s clothes need sewing and patching. Besides, I’m taking six and you’re taking 5.” She complained. </p><p>“... fine, I’ll give it to you this time. Besides, Luffy rarely changes clothes and Franky never wears bottoms, so that’s less clothes for me.”</p><p>“See? I knew we could come to an agreement!” She said, swaying towards the washing machines and setting two of them on. </p><p>While she configured the cleaning cycle, Usopp readied the detergent and the fabric softener. Then, together, they began splitting the clothes to which they had accorded. Right afterwards, they separated dark clothes from whites and began to check around the pockets for missing coins, tissues, receipts and other stuff that could get the machines stuck.</p><p>Nami dumped together her shirts with Carrot’s and Chopper’s, being careful to remove lint and fur before mixing them together. Basically all of Brook’s, Sanji’s and Robin’s garments were piled up together since none of them used light colors. As she was about to finish, it stood up to Nami that there was one very elegant cocktail dress Robin only used during special occasions. She then remembered her friend had said she was going out for supper earlier that week, thus the dress must have been for that evening.</p><p><em>Wait…</em> Nami thought, <em>is Robin seeing someone?</em></p><p>“Hey, there’s actually a pair of pants on Franky’s pile of clothes, go figure!” Usopp said just as Nami finished her train of thought. Something seemed to click on Nami immediately, but she decided it was better not to jump into conclusions and ask questions later that night.</p><p>“Guess he felt cold?” Nami asked, carrying the dark clothes to one of the machines and setting the cycle on.</p><p>“Can Cyborgs feel cold?” Usopp asked, truthfully intrigued, but Nami didn’t know the answer, so she barely smiled and shook her head. Usopp checked inside the pockets, turning them around to let any forgotten tools fall from the piece of clothing.</p><p>But instead of a tool or a discarded piece of equipment, a little black box fell from the pocket and bounced away on the floor, landing beneath the wooden table where they kept the hangers, pincers and other laundry utilities.</p><p>Nami gasped. Usopp seemed startled, unaware of the schemes that were running around on his friend's mind. A little black box?! Inside Franky's pocket??? From a pair of pants he possibly used when he went out for dinner??? WITH ROBIN???!</p><p>The navigator jumped down towards the table, scaring the life out of Usopp, who barely laid there on his chair holding his chest. Nami reached for the box and stood back up with a little jump, then she rushed towards Usopp and shoved the box beneath his nose.</p><p>"What's so special about the box?"</p><p>"Open it."</p><p>"Why don't <em>you </em>open it?"</p><p>"Please, just humor me. I have a theory, but I don't want to disappoint myself if it's not what I think it is."</p><p>Usopp rolled his eyes but nodded. He held the small box with one hand and opened it with the other. Then, both he and Nami squealed.</p><p>A beautiful silver ring laid inside the box, with a round, opalescent blue stone between elegant twirls that resembled silver leaves. On the inside part of the ring, a short quote was engraved with darkened letters.</p><p>
  <em>You deserve love deeper than the ocean itself.</em>
</p><p>"HOLY FUCK!” Usopp swore. Nami had never heard him using foul language, no matter how scared or angry he got. Apparently, Franky proposing to someone was where Usopp drew the line. She just wondered if he had connected the dots like she had…</p><p>“Who is this for?!”</p><p>No, he had no idea. Yet. Nami let go of his arm and walked back towards the piles of clothes that she had split minutes before and picked up the elegant dress she had noticed before.</p><p>“...isn’t that Robin’s…? No!... no!” Usopp gasped, covering his mouth with one hand, his eyes round with amazement. “How?! Why?!”</p><p>“I don’t know! She told me a few nights ago she would go out for dinner with a friend and that she’d be late, so I better not wait for her. It was when we docked at the merchant island the other day… she never mentioned Franky, but… maybe?”</p><p>Usopp shook his finger, trying to bring something back from memory but careful not to drop the ring.</p><p>“Franky didn’t go to bed while we were on the island. I wasn’t the last one to go to bed that night, but when I decided to hit the hay, he was still at work in his studio. I think they went out together!”</p><p>“But… how long has this been going on?” Nami asked, intrigued. “It can’t be recent if he was going to propose to her!”</p><p>“Do you think they have been hiding this from us?”</p><p>“Robin has never said a thing. I… I knew she had some kind of boyfriend or significant other somewhere else, but I thought they were part of the Revolutionary Army or even from Baroque Works.”</p><p>“I have no idea, we don’t speak about these things.” Usopp admitted. Besides Sanji, who’d never shut up about it, and from very scarce occasions where Usopp himself brought Kaya up to the conversation, the boys rarely spoke about feelings and girls and stuff like that. Being that Franky was one of the eldest members of the crew, he always had much more interesting topics to talk about.</p><p>“We have no way to be certain, then.” Nami said, resting her cheek on her hand as she took the little black box with the other. The ring was truly beautiful. “But… can you imagine it? Them, getting married?”</p><p>“It wouldn’t be that bad… he’s a really cool guy and Robin is a wonderful lady.”</p><p>“But… what if they get children? Having them aboard the Sunny wouldn't be the best idea, not with the Marine and the Emperors behind us, and given the fact that Robin is the only one who can read the Poneglyphs… it would be very dangerous for a child!.”</p><p>“Married couples don’t necessarily have children, you know? And… for all we know, Franky didn’t even propose. Why else would he still have the ring?”</p><p>“Hmm… you’ve got a point.”</p><p>“I think we have to ask him and give this back to him directly.” Usopp said, though his eyes showed he was reluctant to do so. Nami nodded, but was quite ashamed to face Franky herself.</p><p>“Why don’t we… uhmm… finish doing laundry and then we go together?”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan!”</p><p>* * * </p><p>Franky was working on some repairs for the ship inside his workshop that evening, a cold bottle of cola in one hand and his handy tools in the other. Safety goggles upon his eyes and headphones with loud funky music in his ears, he was in a super good mood as he welded two scraps of metal together. Deep in concentration, he didn’t hear the trapdoor open and two teenagers slipping down the stairs with a tiny black box in their hands.</p><p>“I think he’s not noticed us.” Nami said, nervous to interrupt. They both knew Franky was extremely chill and that he’d not get angry at them for uncovering his secret, but she was still anxious he got mad. After all, the guy was a mad scientist and not someone to mess with. “Perhaps we can leave the box on his table and leave?”</p><p>“No, that’s not right.” Usopp said, showing an unusual amount of bravery. “Franky deserves to know <em>we</em> know, and I really want to be certain about it. If it’s true they are together… well, I wish they would tell us!”</p><p>“But… don’t you think it’s like forcing him to say it? Perhaps they’ve kept quiet about it for some reason they’re not telling us!”</p><p>“What do you think Robin would tell you if we went to her directly?”</p><p>Nami chuckled. Robin had promised herself to never keep secrets from them. Franky was lousy at keeping secrets and even worse at lying. She’d obviously say, with one of those characteristic smiles of her, “Well, you never asked.”</p><p>“Fine, let’s do it. But if he gets mad, I’ll use you as human fodder,”</p><p>Usopp rolled his eyes and stretched a hand to reach for Franky’s forearm, the one holding the cola. The cyborg seemed startled at first, turning around abruptly with the soldering iron pointed at Usopp’s face and almost burning the tip of his nose in self-defense, but when he noticed it were the two of them, he grunted and turned the tool-now-turned-weapon off.</p><p>“Man, I’m sorry! You ok? I got super concentrated on this. I didn’t hear you coming in! Hey Nami!</p><p>“Hi, Franky!” The redhead said, nervous still. Usopp on the other hand, seemed more scared than he was before, not for the little black box he still kept in his hand, but for almost being burnt with a soldering iron.</p><p>"What brings you both to my humble abode?"He asked, setting both the headphones and the safety goggles aside. He then stretched his mechanical hands towards the mini fridge he kept beneath his desk and took out a pair of sodas, an orange flavored one for Nami, and a grape flavored one for Usopp. When he handed the sodas down, he couldn't help but notice the small black box laying in Usopp's hands.</p><p>"Oh…" </p><p>"Guess there's no use in hiding it now. Here, this is yours."</p><p>"Where did you find it?" He sounded very serious, slightly worried, but not angry.</p><p>"You forgot to empty your pockets. We were on laundry duty tonight", Nami said, thankful and glad he wasn't mad. Still, she wished to be careful with her words, just in case. “This is… it’s for Robin, right?”</p><p>"Dang it, I shouldn't have used pants that day!!" He said and cursed beneath his breath. They had never seen Franky blushing. In fact, they believed he couldn't do it anymore, yet there he was, red in the face like a tomato.</p><p>"Franky… are you together?"</p><p>Franky grunted and shook his head from side to side, something between a nod and a refusal. He then offered them both a seat, giving Nami the nice workbench he had been using and curling down on the floor. Usopp took the old wooden stool he always used when he helped his friend at the workshop.</p><p>"Listen, guys, I… I'd be super thankful if you kept this a secret from the others, ok? Robin and I have been sorta together for a couple of years now. We had… uhmm… something going on... before we split ways two years ago. But while we were away, somehow she found out where I was and kept up sending me letters at least once a month."</p><p>"Wasn't she with the Revolutionaries?" Usopp asked.</p><p>"She was, and apparently they have located every single one of Vegapunk's abandoned labs. So she knew where I was the whole time."</p><p>"Did you meet at all during that time?"</p><p>Franky rose only one finger and nodded.</p><p>"Once. But you kids are too young to know what happened then." He chuckled and Nami grunted. She really didn't want to know. "But she was really busy and I didn't see her for another year and a half, until we met in Sabaody."</p><p>"So… you're officially dating or something?"</p><p>"Not quite. We are trying to take things from where we left them, but it's not like she's my girlfriend or anything. We just… hang out, go out for drinks, we try to keep each other backs when we get in trouble and that's it."</p><p>"Then… What about the ring? Were you planning on taking it further? Were you going to propose?"</p><p>"I'm amazed you didn't notice a little detail, Nami." Franky took the box from the table and opened it, taking the piece of jewelry and setting it on her hands. "It's not an engagement ring. Those usually have diamonds and are mostly made of gold or white gold, but this one is silver and has a gemstone instead."</p><p>"Ah! It's a promise ring!" Nami said, recognition hitting her suddenly.</p><p>"Yup. I'm sure you snatched more than one during your time as a thief and were disappointed they're not as valuable."</p><p>"What's the difference between a promise ring and an engagement ring?" Usopp asked.</p><p>"You give out a promise ring when you wish to show your partner that you want to spend your life with them, even if it's not the right time to get married.", Nami explained, inspecting the gem a little closer. "Moonstone from West Blue. It's not very common".</p><p>"The sediment this came from was close to Ohara and stolen after the island's destruction. It was a bit expensive, but I think it's worth the price. I crafted it and engraved it. It's a nice job for a first-time at jewelry".</p><p>“Woah, you made it yourself? And you've gotten her such a meaningful gemstone! That’s awesome Franky!”</p><p>“Thanks, I guess…” the cyborg said, scratching the back of his neck.</p><p>“Moonstones symbolize magic and femininity. As far as I remember, they were sacred stones used in the cult of a moon goddess in West Blue.” Nami said, trying to remember the many gemstone meanings she had to learn from her time as a thief. That knowledge was useful when she tried to scam people into buying forgeries. “They were usually crafted into good luck charms. But… I do believe that they are also given to young brides as wedding favors.”</p><p>“You know your gemstone lore, eh, Nami?” Franky said, trying not to look at the young navigator. “Yeah, I wasn’t planning to propose but… I want her to know I’m serious. I have been talking about what we’re all going to do when this is over. When Luffy becomes Pirate King and all that.”</p><p>“Aren’t you planning to stick with the crew?”</p><p>“Yeah, but… think for a while, what would happen if we were to disband at some point? I dunno, when Luffy becomes King and conquers an entire island like the other Emperors. He’ll settle down and he’d have no use of a shipwright and an archeologist at that point. I don’t know if we’ll always be together. Have you ever given it a thought? What would you like to do?”</p><p>“I… I guess I’d go back to Cocoyashi village.” Nami said, looking back at Usopp for support, but she didn’t know if that’d be her final answer. She never imagined leaving Luffy and the others behind, not anytime soon.</p><p>“I’d go back to Kaya and then I’ll take her on an adventure!” Usopp said, but Nami knew he was probably lying. He’d most likely keep up with his dream of becoming a fierce warrior of the sea, and Kaya had no place in that dream. The New World was no place for a beautiful, brilliant girl like her.</p><p>“What’s your point, Franky?”</p><p>“When all this is over, be it in a few months, or be it in many, many years, I want to go back to Water 7. I want to help Bakaburg and bring Tom’s Workers back to its former glory. And… I dunno, I really want Robin to be there. I’m not saying I want to marry her. I bet it would be super, super great, but I’m not even sure I want that. I just know… I want to be with her. And the ring symbolizes that, a promise to stick together.”</p><p>“Aww, that’s so sweet of you! I’m sure she’d say yes anyway!”</p><p>“Yeah… but I couldn’t do it.” Franky said, resting his head against the wall behind him. “I got cold feet.”</p><p>“What, but why?” Usopp asked, leaning down a bit to look at Franky in the eye.</p><p>“Well, for starters, she’s such a beauty and I’m… this.” He said, pestered. "I'm sure she's got things planned ahead for herself once this adventure is over, so it's selfish of me to just… ask her to stick together."</p><p>"Are you mad?" Nami asked, standing from the workbench and leaning down to glare at him "First of all, I don't think Robin is so shallow as to mind you're like 'this', none of us care!"</p><p>"Yeah, Nami is right! You're our super Cyborg Franky! You wouldn't be you if you were just another normal, boring human."</p><p>"And besides, what makes you think Robin doesn't want to stick with you? She did go out all the way to find you and write you letters and go to that cold-as-hell hideout in the middle of nowhere!!"</p><p>"Ever since then she's always watched your back, and you watch hers. I think she would be mad if you didn't plan on sticking together at all." Usopp said, patting the Iron Man in one of his big, metallic shoulders.</p><p>Franky blinked several times, trying to process his thoughts. Usopp wondered for a moment if, perhaps, he was compiling new data instead of thinking and had to hold back a little giggle. Then, without any further warning, he sprang up and began cleaning up the mess around the workshop and clearing the grease from his brow. He poked his nose twice until his unruly hair turned back into his nicely groomed pompadour.</p><p>"Guess our job here is done. Come, Usopp, we have to finish doing laundry before dinner".</p><p>"Yup. Good luck, man!" The sniper said, giving him a super positive thumbs up.</p><p>The two young pirates left his hideout through the scuttle and disappeared from view.</p><p>Franky sighed. He climbed down the stairs of the studio into the men's room and decided to change his shirt, opting for an elegant, purple one with silver buttons. He considered grabbing his only other pair of pants, but desisted from doing so given the results from last time. He inspected the ring one last time and stuck the box inside his breast pocket, smiling coyly. Then, he went upstairs, back into the second floor and into the kitchen, where he knew his lady was in charge of doing the dishes that evening.</p><p>* * *</p><p>"Hey, Sanji, Chopper" The Cyborg greeted them with a nervous smile. He knew she wouldn't be alone in the kitchen, since she was doing her chores with the doctor, and Sanji was, as always, cooking. "Would you mind if I stole the pretty lass for a few minutes?"</p><p>Chopper and Sanji exchanged looks, but smiled back and him and Robin smiled too, that kind, heavenly smile of hers that meant the word to him. She dried off her hands with a dry cloth and told Chopper to wait a bit for them to continue washing and drying the cutlery. The young doctor nodded and dried off his hooves as well, and walked down to Sanji's spot to help him slicing tomatoes for tonight's pasta. As a thank you gift, Sanji gave him a little biscuit and Chopper cried in joy. </p><p>"They're not going to miss me that much." She said, exiting the kitchen and out into the hallway with him. "Is everything alright?"</p><p>"Yes, yes, super alright…"</p><p>"You look anxious, Franky. What happened?"</p><p>He sighed. He hadn't expected to be this nervous… then he breathed in and gathered all the courage he could muster, offering her one of his large, red metal hands. </p><p>"Come with me downstairs. There's something I want to talk about".</p><p>Franky led her to the bar on the lower floor, where the glistening blue lights of the aquarium made Robin’s skin shine in opalescent tones. He loved how her skin tanned whenever she was exposed to sunlight, and, since they had been out at sea for more than two weeks, she had recovered that wonderful dark tone she had when they first met. It made her look really good. Her hair, fixed in a lazy ponytail and dark as night, felt so soft to the touch when he fixed a stray lock behind her ear. He really loved this woman with all his might.</p><p>“What is it, Franky? You look so serious all suddenly. It’s not quite like you.”</p><p>“Ok, listen… there’s no easy way to ask you this, so I’ll just do it quickly. No super romantic words, no poetry, no nothing…”</p><p>“If you’re breaking up with me, I’ll take out the shark and feed you to him.” She said nonchalantly, smiling like she always did with a threatening aura around her.</p><p>“No, no! Geesh, tone it down a notch, won’t ya?!” He chuckled, letting out a short laugh. Robin blinked and waited for an explanation, but Franky said nothing for a while. Then, he reached out for his breast pocket with one of the small mechanical hands that popped out of his palm and took out a small black box that he handed to her without looking into her sky-blue eyes. He couldn't see Robin's reaction, but he was sure she knew exactly what the box contained.</p><p>“Franky, you don’t mean… you know we can’t do this.”</p><p>“No, that’s not it.” He said, opening the box for her. He didn’t kneel down, he didn’t ask for her hand, but Robin offered it anyway and let the cyborg place the silver ring on her finger. “I know we can’t. We have a mission and who knows how long it will take. But when all of this is over, <em>when</em> Luffy becomes King… then what’s next? What are you planning to do with the rest of your life, Nico Robin?”</p><p>“That’s quite a question to ask…”</p><p>“Back then you said you wanted to live. What will you do when the dream is accomplished? Will you go back to surviving?”</p><p>Robin chucked, inspecting the gemstone on her finger. She took Franky’s large hand and placed a kiss upon his knuckles. </p><p>“Don’t think I hadn’t put any thought into that. I wanted to go back to what's left of Ohara. To save whatever is possible from the ruins. And then… I don’t know. When I was a kid, I always wanted to be a teacher.”</p><p>“Well, aren’t ‘cha the best to teach ancient lost languages and history?” Franky said, holding her hand in his again. For a moment, he thought about telling her about the origins of the moonstone in her hands like he’d told Nami and Usopp some minutes ago, but prefered to wait. At least until she said yes.</p><p>“That’s true. But if it’s not with this crew… I have nowhere else to go.”</p><p>“You will always have me.” He said, kissing her temple softly. “Come with me, Bakaburg and I will build a school for you. We will teach craftsmanship, history, and how to look freaking cool with sunglasses.”</p><p>Robin giggled and let her weight fall on him, cuddling against his chest. Franky was always cold to the touch, but she liked that about him. </p><p>“That sounds like a plan.”</p><p>“So, it’s a promise? We’ll stick together?”</p><p>“Only if we can bring Brook along. I’ll miss him. And Chopper. You know he’s like our son.”</p><p>“Then we’ll add music and medicine to the school’s programme!”</p><p>“Then it’s a promise.”</p><p>Franky beamed at her and kissed her nose, then her lips and embraced her tightly, with just enough strength as not to hurt her with his massive body.</p><p>“But we won’t tell the others until the adventure is finished. I think we’ll have more than enough reasons to celebrate at that point.”</p><p>“Uh… well… I don’t think Nami and Usopp will tell the others, but I’ll have a pep talk with them after dinner.”</p><p>Robin looked at him with questioning eyes, and Franky scratched the back of his neck with an apologetic look on his.</p><p>“They sorta found the ring while making laundry.”</p><p>“It’s ok.” She said softly, letting out a sigh. “So we stick together, but… what if… what if one of us doesn’t make it?”</p><p>“The promise is clear. We stick together until the end of the road. Wherever that is. But we <em>will</em> make it. If Luffy can, why can’t we?”</p><p>Robin smiled that beautiful smile of hers and nodded, closing her eyes for a moment to bask in the wonder of their dreams coming true. Finding a place to call home wasn’t such a bad idea after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are really appreciated, hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>